Philadelphia
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung Andrew Beckett ist ein aufstrebender junger Anwalt bei einer großen Anwaltskanzlei. Seine Vorgesetzten setzen große Stücke auf ihn und sein Können und planen, ihn zum Teilhaber der Kanzlei zu machen. Bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt trägt Beckett gleich zwei Geheimnisse mit sich herum, seine Homosexualität und seine AIDS-Erkrankung. Als sich die ersten Spuren der Krankheit nicht mehr vertuschen lassen, wird er aus fadenscheinigen Gründen entlassen. Andrew Beckett will das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und plant, seinen ehemaligen Arbeitgeber zu verklagen. Bei der Suche nach einem Anwalt, der ihn vertreten soll, erfährt Beckett große Ablehnung. Seine letzte Hoffnung ist Joe Miller, den er einige Monate zuvor bei einem Zivilprozess als Anwalt der Gegenseite kennen gelernt hatte. Doch auch Miller hat erst juristische Bedenken, Beckett zu vertreten. Außerdem macht er kein Hehl aus seiner Ablehnung Homosexueller. Als Miller in der Bibliothek der juristischen Fakultät zufällig Zeuge wird, wie Beckett wegen seiner Krankheit diskriminiert und ausgegrenzt wird, ändert er seine Meinung. Gemeinsam ziehen Miller und Beckett vor Gericht. Während der Vorbereitungen zur Hauptverhandlung wird Joe immer wieder mit dem Leben von Andrew Beckett konfrontiert. Er bekommt einerseits Einblick in den schwulen Alltag. Andererseits erlebt er, was es bedeutet, mit AIDS zu leben. Zunehmend entwickelt Miller - nicht zuletzt mit der Hilfe seiner liberalen Frau - Verständnis und ein tiefes Mitgefühl für Andrew Beckett. english Spoiler warning Twenty-seven year old Andrew Beckett (Hanks) is a University of Pennsylvania graduate hired in a corporate law firm, the largest in Philadelphia. Andy is successful, easy-going, handsome and gay and tries to hide the truth about his sexuality, along with his partner, Miguel (Banderas). When he feels ill and develops Kaposi's Sarcoma lesions on his face, his worst fears are confirmed: he has contracted HIV, and he cannot hide the truth anymore. He is promptly fired from the law firm by his boss (Robards), who is revealed to have a strong prejudice against gay people. Andrew tries to hire a defense lawyer to take his case and sue the firm for dismissal, lost earnings, and punitive damages, but nobody will take his case. As a last resort, he turns to Joe Miller (Washington), a family man and injury lawyer who is secretly homophobic. However, after they spend time together, Joe realizes that Andrew is a normal person like anybody else. Both gain great trust and respect for each other as they fight the system that calls itself the law, much to the shock, admiration, and, for some, disgust of the population. Joe must show that Andrew is a good man, not a threat, and that his boss fired him just because he was gay, before AIDS takes his life. français Andrew Beckett est un brillant avocat. Sa carrière est prometteuse. Adulé par son milieu, rien ne semble pouvoir ralentir son ascension. Mais, un jour, ses associés apprennent qu'Andrew est atteint du sida, il est licencié pour faute professionnelle. Andrew décide de ne pas se laisser faire et attaque le cabinet pour licenciement abusif. Hintergrund / Background / Secrète deutsch *Tom Hanks verlor während der Dreharbeiten 26 Pfund an Gewicht *In dem Moment, als Joe Miller Charles Wheeler die Vorladung unter Strafandrohung übergibt, wird ihm ein Rechtsanwalt vorgestellt, der Ken Starr genannt wird *Der Arbeitstitel des Film beinhaltete "Leute wie wir", "riskant" und "wahrscheinliche URsache" *Der Film wurde chronologisch (also entsprechend der Handlung) gedreht *Die Szene in der Bücherei wurde im Furness-Haus, einem in der Realität ein Museum für feine Künste beherbergenden, gedreht *Es gab eine Statistik, nach der in dem Film 53 Schwule in diverssesn Rollen mitspielten - und innerhalb eines Jahres 43 von ihnen starben *Regisseur Demme entscheid sich dafür, die Musical-Szene live (also mit der richtigen Musik während des Drehs) zu drehen, damit Tom Hanks besser zu dieser agieren kann. Das machte das Schneiden allerdings schwieriger - Musik wird in der Regel erst nach dem Dreh eingebaut *Cameo: Kameramann Tak Fujimoto taucht als Artz direkt nach der Geburtsszene auf *Daniel Day-Lewis, Michael Keaton und Andy Garcia wurde die Rolle des Andrew Beckett angeboten *Regisseur Demme woltle, dass Menschen, die nicht mit dem Thema AIDS in Kontakt stehen, den Film sehen. Er fühlte, dass Bruce Springsteen eben diese Menschen dazu bringen könnte, sich einen Film über einen an AIDS sterbenden Schwulen anzusehen. Der Film und der Song "Streets of Philadelphia" führten dazu, AIDS in das Bewusstsein zu bringen und es von einen Stigmata zu befreien *Eigentlich wollte Regisseur Demme die Rolle des Joe Miller mit einem Komödienaten besetzen, um eine ausgewogene Besetzung zu Tom Hanks - der bereits für Rolle engagiert war - zu schaffen und es dem Publikum ein Gefühl zu geben, dass es "okay ist, einen Film zu sehen, in dem ein Schwuler an AIDS stirbt". Demme wollte eigentlich Bill Murray oder Robin Williams für die Rolle; als jedoch Denzel Washington Interesse zeigte, bekam er die Rolle - Demme wollte schon seit jahren mit ihm arbeiten *Die Protestanten vor dem Gericht sind inspiriert von den Mitgleidern der "Westboro Baptist Church" in Topeka, Kansas, angeführt von "Reverent" Fred Phelps (ein bekannter Schwulenhasser aus den USA). Dieser nennt den Film "eine der besten Komödien die ich kenne". *Nachdem Andy Beckett das Büro von Joe Miller zum ersten Mal verlässt, steht er vor einem Fenster, auf dem teilweise "Macready & Shilts" zu sehen ist. Dies ist ein Hinweis auf Journalist Randy Shilts - Autor des gefeierten AIDS-Artikels "And the Band Played On". Dieser starb ein Jahr nachdem der Film in die Kinos kam an AIDS. *Für die Szene, in der die Hand von Hanks nach seinem Kollaps im Gerich in Nahaufnahme zu sehen ist, wurde die Hand eines Älteren genommen. english * Tom Hanks lost 26 pounds during his role for this film. * Moments prior to Joe Miller handing the subpoena to Charles Wheeler at a party, Wheeler is introduced to a lawyer named Ken Starr. * The film's workings title included "People Like Us", "At Risk" and "Probable Cause". * Filmed in sequence. * The library scene was filmed in the Furness Building at the University of Pennsylvania. This building is actually a Fine Arts library. * There was a statistic that there were 53 gay men who appeared in various scenes in this movie and within the next year, 43 of them had died. * Demme decided to record the opera scene live so Hanks could get a better performance with the music playing. This proved extremely tricky in the editing suite (music is usually added in post-production). * Cameo: Tak Fujimoto - the cinematographer - appears as a doctor in the hospital immediately following the birth scene. * Daniel Day-Lewis, Michael Keaton and Andy Garcia were all offered the role of Andrew Beckett. * Director Jonathan Demme wanted people not familiar with AIDS issues to see his film. He felt Bruce Springsteen would bring an audience that would not ordinarily see a movie about a gay man dying of AIDS. The movie and the song, "The Streets of Philadelphia", did a great deal to increase AIDS awareness and take some of the stigma off the disease. * Originally, director Jonathan Demme was going to cast a comedic actor in role of Joe Miller as he felt it would be a good counter balance for Tom Hanks who had already been cast and to give an audience the "it's OK" to watch a film about a gay man dying of AIDS. Demme had considered casting either Bill Murray or Robin Williams but when Denzel Washington showed interested in the part, he gave the role to him instead because Demme had wanted to work with Washington for the past few years. * The protestors outside the courthouse holding signs are based on the members of the Westboro Baptist Church in Topeka, Kansas, led by "Reverend" Fred Phelps. Phelps calls this movie "one of my favorite comedies". * When Andy Beckett leaves Joe Miller's office for the first time, he stands on the street in front of a window with the partially visible words "Macready & Shilts" written on it. This is a reference to journalist Randy Shilts, who wrote the acclaimed AIDS history "And the Band Played On" and who himself died of AIDS the year after the film came out. * An elderly double was used for the close-up of Beckett's hands after his collapse in court. français ... Auszeichnungen / Awards / Prix *'ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards' 1995 ** Most Performed Songs from Motion Pictures: Bruce Springsteen (for the song "Streets of Philadelphia") **Top Box Office Films:Howard Shore *'Academy Awards' 1994 **Best Actor in a Leading Role: Tom Hanks **Best Music, Original Song: Bruce Springsteen (for the song "Streets of Philadelphia") *'Berlin International Film Festival' 1994 **Best Actor: Tom Hanks *'GLAAD Media Awards' 1994 **Outstanding Film *'Golden Globes' 1994 **Best Original Song - Motion Picture: Bruce Springsteen (for the song "Streets of Philadelphia") **Best Performance by an Actor in a Motion Picture - Drama: Tom Hanks *'Golden Screen' 1994 *'Grammy Awards' 1995 **Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or for Television: Bruce Springsteen (for the song "Streets of Philadelphia") *'MTV Movie Awards' 1994 **Best Male Performance: Tom Hanks Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:010.jpg Tommy-76 - 17.11.2006 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français Kategorie:1993 Kategorie:USA_-_US_-_États-Unis